


I’ll Always Be Here When You Need Me (I Always Come When You Call)

by Morticians_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Castiel just wants Dean to be happy, Dean Has A Dream, Dean doesn’t know he’s bi, Internal Monologue, M/M, Self Loathing!Dean, Some Fluff, Supernatural dreamverse, WIP, bisexual!dean, curious!Castiel, dean kind of hates himself, pining!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morticians_Daughter/pseuds/Morticians_Daughter
Summary: Dean has a dream about a gorgeous young woman with piercing blue eyes, soft black hair, pale skin. A lot of dreams, actually. Eventually Dean realizes why he feels so at ease when he’s “with” her, why she is so comfortable, so familiar.ORDean has some dirty dreams and Castiel is curious about how humans work.Set around the time of season 6.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 74





	I’ll Always Be Here When You Need Me (I Always Come When You Call)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started writing this on July 25, 2016. That’s right, twenty SIXteen. I finally did a little editing and decided to post, in light of *cough* recent events. This isn’t my first SPN fic, but it is the first from this account. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I just realized that in my original post of this chapter, half of my formatting didn’t take. It reads so much differently without correct italics and breaks. Oops, like I said, it’s been awhile since I’ve tried to post!

You know how sometimes you are vaguely aware that you’re dreaming, but either can’t wake up, or don’t want to? Well this was perhaps one of those times.

Dean saw blue. Just blue. Blue eyes, light skin against dark hair, cropped and messy. Something about this girl looked familiar, comfortable. Dean’s life is a whirlwind of magic, supernatural entities, and sometimes, he doesn’t know what’s real and what is a dream or some sort of hallucination.

This girl, he hoped, was not a dream. She stood before him, and it was dark, but she seemed to carry her own light, coming from within her. He could see her knee length tan dress with a blue bow, slightly askew as it tied around her waist. She was beautiful, and so familiar. Dean knew, however, that had he seen a woman this beautiful before, he would certainly remember. She walked toward him slowly, heels clicking on the floor. As she reached out to him, she touched his face, dragged her hand down his neck and chest lightly (oh, it was going to be one of _those_ dreams). She started going for his belt buckle and as soon as he was ready to give into the dream,

“ _Dean. Dean, wake up_.” he recognized his younger-but-not-so-little-anymore brother’s voice, pulling him out of his delightful rendezvous with the dark haired, blue eyed beauty.

“What do you want, bitch?” Dean was officially grumpy at being torn away. After all, it’s not as if sleep came easy to him anymore.

“Got a lead on a case. Something in Manhattan, it looks like lots of teeth and a lack of witnesses. 3 bodies have been completely drained and a fourth was… interrupted. What do we think, vamps?”

“Dude, you want me to go to _New York_?” Dean was surprised, their travels didn’t often take them that far into the city like that. And of course it was vampires, even Dean knew that, so he chose not to respond to that part.  
“No,” Sam sighed, “Manhattan, _Kansas_.”

 _There’s a manhattan in Kansas, too?_ Dean thought for a moment, remembering vaguely that the university there rivaled the one in their hometown.

Jumping into the Impala, Dean realized it was going to be a long trip from the West side of Colorado.

The drive is nothing special until Cas takes the initiative to scare the shit out of Dean while he’s driving, *poof*ing up behind him in the car. That also makes Sam burst out laughing at the way Dean tenses up every time Cas does that.

None of this is out of the ordinary. Cas pops up whenever he wants, stays as long as he wants, and then leaves without warning for however long he wants. Dean is starting to get a little down each time when he realizes Cas has left.

“Alright, Cas, now that you’ve all had your fun, what do you need from us?”

“I… don’t know. It’s been oddly quiet lately and I thought instead of standing on a street corner waiting for your call for days or weeks, I’d just come join you. Perhaps I can be of some assistance.” His voice was deep and gravelly, as usual, but Dean was starting to react differently each time he heard it. His thought process was no longer just “that’s Cas’ voice,” it was “holy shit why does cas always sound like he’s just been well and thoroughly fucked,” followed by a pang of jealousy at the thought of anyone else being the reason he sounds like that, followed by _what the fuck, I don’t want to fuck around with Cas, he’s best friend. We’re friends, nothing more_.  
Too focused on the road, Dean had yet to really look at Cas all that thoroughly. When they stop for gas, Dean gets out to pump while Sam goes to get snacks for the rest of the drive. Cas just gets out because everyone else was doing it and he’s still kind of a “follow the flock” type of angel. When Dean finally turns to look at Castiel in the eyes, he has a flash, a memory slides through his brain, too fast to really understand.

As soon as he sees those bright blue eyes staring at him, he remembers his vivid dream from the night before and blushes...hard. Castiel is looking at him like a confused puppy again, tilting his head to the side.

By now Cas has begun to understand that staring at people for too long is not normal or welcome, but that’s what Dean is doing to him now. Dean is suddenly very glad that Cas can’t read his thoughts.

“Dean, are you okay?” Castiel says in that monotonous, robotic tone he uses when he’s not sure what to say.

“What? I-uh, I’m fine. Yeah. Just fine,” Dean responds, flashing Cas a grin that is supposed to tell him to drop it, and begins to get back into the car. He feels the phantom hands of the dream girl at his belt buckle again.

“Are you sure? You had an odd expression on your face just a moment ago.”  
Dean hears the pump finally release, signalling that the tank is full and it’s time to get going.

~~~~~

_Dean rolls over in his bed, and opens his eyes to take in the sight of the gorgeous woman lying next to him. Her dark, bobbed hair is seriously fucked up from Dean’s hands running through it and a generally excessive amount of rolling around. She is sleeping next to him and he can’t help but move his hand to stroke her cheek, smooth her hair a bit and pull her closer to him. She stirs slightly and opens her eyes to look at him. Even in her sleep her intensely blue eyes burn holes straight through his soul and he can feel it in every inch of him. Dean moves to her and kisses her, feeling her soft but slightly chapped lips beneath his. He pulls back, expecting to see her soft, pale face but instead sees something totally different, and yet, completely the same. The same ridiculously blue eyes but on the face of a friend with stubble on his jaw and rough hands and a toned, lean body. So different than what he’d expected but strangely, even more welcome._

Dean wakes up in a cheap motel room, just like any other day. Sammy has his own room for the night so Dean is alone. Or at least he should be. Except when his vision clears up and he blinks away the sleep in his eyes, he sees the shape of an intruder in the corner of his vision and immediately goes for the gun that sleeps next to him. He aims it at the intruder and is ready to shoot first, ask questions later. It wouldn’t have done any good, they’ve tried shooting Cas before and it clearly didn’t do anything. Once he realized it was just the angel on his shoulder he was both relieved and also very much stressed out, as there was a pressure growing under the sheets that he would normally like to keep private (at least in the company of other men).

“Cas, damnit. How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?!”

“I’m sorry, Dean. Although I do not believe I intended to ‘sneak up’ on you (air quotes). I’ve been here for hours, and I was not exactly quiet when I entered the room.”  
“You’ve been here for… hours? Just sitting there, watching me sleep?”

“Well… yes. You were making some noises earlier. It sounded like you said my name so I thought maybe you had awoken but when I responded you seemed to be asleep still, so I thought best to just watch over you and allow you to sleep awhile longer.”

Dean blushed and was sure that he was a deep shade of crimson ( _how attractive_ ).

“I.. I said your name?” Dean asked, remembering his dream and hoping this wasn’t going where it looked like it was going.

“Yes, Dean. You said it quietly, I thought you were calling for me but you must have said it in your sleep. Were you… dreaming?”

“Yeah, Cas, I was dreaming.”  
“About me?” The angel asked, voice full of curiosity. Why would Dean be dreaming about him when he was right there?

“No! Well, yes.. I mean, sort of. You showed up right at the end, probably because I felt your presence or some shit.”

“But Dean, you’ve been mumbling my name for hours. You sounded distressed. Was I doing something to hurt you in this dream?”

“No, Cas I’m fine,” Dean said, and reopened his eyes to get the full picture of his angel (wait a second, _his_ angel?) standing in front of him, looking down with those piercing blue eyes full of worry. Taking all this in and feeling another pulse of want in his boxers, he groaned and rolled slightly to hide his unfortunately timed erection. Bad move, because Cas then moved to his side and reached out to place two fingers against his forehead, as he does when he heals someone. He was asking if he was alright or if he was hurt, always trying to help. Cas always wanted to heal Dean and maybe there was a wound he didn’t know about, so he released a small flash of his energy to heal any cuts or bruises that he couldn’t see. Only that’s not what it felt like at this moment. At this moment it felt like Castiel, angel of the lord, was groping him internally, like he was touching his _soul_ or something, his body only inches away from Dean’s poorly contained cock, and sending out pulses of his angelic healing powers, which were not doing what Castiel probably intended. He felt like Castiel’s whole being was wrapped around him for a second, causing him to bite back another moan, as the close contact went straight south and Dean ached to be touched. Cas probably had no idea what his actions were doing to Dean, and it wouldn’t be fair, to let this continue. Cas would do anything for him, but Dean would not trick him into this unless he knew what it meant, and fully consented to it.

“Cas, stop, please stop I’m fine, really.” Dean begged, voice sounding weak and tired. Castiel backed off and apologized. Cas had assumed from the noises Dean was making, that he had been in pain when he moved, but he claimed he was fine, and any superficial wounds that had existed would surely be gone now.

~~~~~

Cas stuck around with them longer than usual, not fully convinced that Dean was alright. Dean was acting strange, even though the world was strangely quiet for the time being. There were no cosmically powerful beings hunting them, or needing to be put down. Dean was barely sleeping, and seemed to be shying away from him any time Sam left them alone. Had he done something to offend Dean? He looked back at the last few days and decided that he must be missing some crucial information, because he had not done anything that would appear out of the ordinary. Yet any time they were alone, Dean would excuse himself to the bathroom, or to go get some “grub.” It didn’t make sense, but then humans were still kind of a mystery to the angel.

The last few days had been hell for Dean, and Dean had actually _been_ to hell before. They had taken care of the vamps in Manhattan without much of a problem, they were basically running an entire restaurant by themselves, and after they fed their guests, they fed _on_ their guests. Kind of a brilliant plan, except they were feeding on college students and people with families, not drifters who wouldn’t be missed. But once the case was over, Dean didn’t know what to do with himself while they waited to find another case. Dean always wanted Cas’s company, always welcomed him to join them on the road, but after these feelings for the angel started to surface, he didn’t want to scare him away or do anything to confuse him or hurt him further. Any time they were alone, Cas would look at him with those eyes, and Dean would immediately get aroused, remembering the dreams he had been having. The very intimate and intense dreams about a woman who looked exactly like his angel, except with, you know, boobs and stuff. He’d stayed up about as long as he could, and tried to only sleep if Cas was out for some reason. He didn’t want a repeat of the other night when he had apparently been moaning Cas’ name in his sleep and accidentally called him there. However, a guy could only stay awake for so long, and eventually he fell asleep on one side of a king bed in his surprisingly upscale hotel room they’d taken for the night, separate again because no way he was sharing a bed with his gigantic baby brother, and all the rooms available only had one bed.

_Panting, moaning and muffled whimpers came from beneath him. When he looked down he saw the dark haired beauty he’d come to expect in his dreams, although this time he wasn’t pressing into a petite, soft woman with perfect, perky breasts and miles of soft, clean shaven skin. He was increasing his thrusts after seeing the even more perfect being beneath him. His angel was panting his name like it was his favorite song, and moving against him as well as he could, trying to get every bit of friction possible. Dean moved to kiss and bite the other man’s neck and shoulder, making him cry out louder. He couldn’t get close enough to the other man as he pumped inside him, feeling his release coming closer and closer. The other man had his legs bent up to his chest, trying to offer as much access as he could, needing every bit of Dean inside him. His rough, strong hands were grabbing and groping at the back of the man above him, feeling every inch of his tanned skin and his muscles working as he moved. Dean could not imagine anything he wanted more than what was already happening, not even free pie for the rest of his life. He would do anything for his angel, and he knew the feeling was mutual. He kept pushing in as far as he could go, and as he felt his own orgasm creeping up on him, he reached for Castiel’s cock and started pumping in rhythm with his own thrusts. Cas’ moans became louder, his hands moving more frantically over Dean’s body, and Dean knew it was almost over. Dean kept moving and groaning, taking in the sight of his angel coming undone, and then he was--_

“Dean? Wake up.” Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me right now. He heard the angel’s voice and his eyes snapped open, not finding the angel in the room, and then realizing that that was because the angel was on his bed, sitting up next to him, fully clothed including his black dress shoes. Instead of being angry about the interruption, Dean shot back away from Cas, straight out of the bed and hit the floor with a _thud_. Damn, that hurt.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked, staying in his seated position on the bed. “I returned to find you sleeping. I know you don’t like me to watch you sleep so I stood and watched television until you started saying my name again.” Dean looked mortified. “I thought you needed something so I came over and you were still sleeping. I assumed, then, that you must be in some sort of distress so I tried to soothe you in your sleep and relieve you of your nightmare, but when I sat next to you, you started touching me and I didn’t know what to do other than wake you up, I apologize.”

Dean looked at him like he had grown an extra head, and said “Wait, so I started groping you in my sleep and you’re apologizing to _me_?” Dean couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Well, Dean, you are a heterosexual male, and I am in a male vessel. I did not think you would be pleased if I had let you continue. I, however, am indifferent to sexual orientation and I… well, I enjoyed the contact, I think…”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Cas _enjoyed the contact_? What the hell does that mean? He was getting off on it? That thought made Dean wince as he realized he was still so close to orgasm. How the hell was he supposed to deal with his… problem, discreetly, and then deal with Cas, who apparently enjoyed hearing Dean moaning his name, and touching him...indecently? “You’re right, I’m _super_ heterosexual.” Dean said sarcastically as he moved to the bathroom, hiding his erection as he went. Castiel didn’t pick up on the sarcasm.

~~~~~

Dean made it to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. He undressed slowly, not wanting to return to his bedroom that only contained a giant bed and his perfect angel, who was apparently good to go, if Dean made a move on him. He stepped into the shower, enjoying the hot water that cascaded down his skin. He felt the heat on his cock and longed for more contact. As much as he wanted his angel there with him, on his knees in front of him, his own hand would have to do. He imagined Cas kneeling in front of him, licking up the underside of his cock and moving his tongue expertly around the head, before taking it in his mouth. In his imagination, Cas was an expert, and took him all the way down in no time. Needless to say, it didn’t take Dean long before he was spraying the shower wall with his cum, biting back a moan and fighting to not say the angel’s name out loud. He cleaned himself up and stepped out of the shower, realizing he hadn’t brought new clothes in here with him. Wrapping himself in a towel, he stepped out of the bathroom, seeing that the angel was right where Dean had left him, but with a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants. Castiel was looking at his crotch, and experimentally palming himself, apparently not noticing that Dean had come out of the bathroom, or not caring. Cas made a noise that about made Dean pass out, but instead he yelled “CAS!” and looked away, reluctantly. “You can’t just do that out in the open when there are other people around, man!”

Castiel blushed slightly and apologized. “It won’t go away, Dean. It is going to hinder my ability to do other tasks. How long does this usually last?”

Dean so did not want to have this conversation when he was standing there dripping wet and basically naked. “It won’t last that long if you leave it alone, if you mess with it, it might go away faster, but not while I’m here, okay? For God’s sake, Cas.”

Castiel stood up and moved towards Dean, who was still standing by the bathroom door. _What the fuck is he doing, why is he coming over here?!_ When Castiel stood in front of Dean, he looked at Deans chest, dripping with water, and caught a droplet with his finger as it moved down the center of his chest, and then he looked at his finger, moved it towards his mouth and fucking sucked the water droplet off of his finger tip, saying “Water is quite intriguing, isn’t it? I, of course, understand why you need it, biologically, but I supposed I’ll never understand how you know when you’re supposed to drink. I’ve never felt that before.” After all this, Dean was frozen and didn’t know what the hell was happening, and then Cas looked at him right in the eyes and said: “I don’t know how to get rid of it, Dean. Please show me.”

 _Fuck_ , Cas had to know what he was doing, didn’t he? Then why did Dean feel like he was talking to a child in a man’s body. _If that’s not enough to turn me off, then I don’t know what is_.

But Dean was tired of trying to control himself, especially when it didn’t seem like he needed to. He looked at Cas, knowing that he was serious, but partly hoping that this was a joke that they could laugh about later. (Hey, remember that time when Cas asked me to show him how to jerk off? Yeah, that was hilarious.) But the angel didn’t understand jokes well enough yet to make one.  
In the few seconds since Cas proposed that they change the entire nature of their relationship by participating in activities that “just friends” don’t generally do together, Dean considered a few things. First, he wasn’t forcing his angel into this (and again, when did he start thinking of him as _his_ angel?!). Castiel wanted to know how his vessel worked. But, second, Castiel didn’t say that he wanted _Dean_ to show him, for all Dean knew, it was only because he was already there, more convenient than asking someone else. “Why don’t you go ask Sam, he’s right next door.” Dean blurted without thinking about if he wanted a response to that.

Castiel paused, pondering for a very brief moment, then responded: “I recognize that what I am asking is of a more intimate nature, something usually shared by partners or mates. Sam and I do not share the same profound bond that I have with you. I would like it to be you, Dean, unless it makes you uncomfortable.”

And that was it. That was the green light that Dean was frantically searching for, letting him know that if he went back to hell, it wouldn’t be for deflowering an angel of the lord without proper consent. Knowing that at least for the next several minutes he didn’t have to hold back anymore, he cut the ties that were holding him in place and basically lunged at Cas. If the angel felt threatened, Dean was sure that he’d say or do something to defend himself. But he didn’t. Cas let Dean push him roughly against the wall behind him without pushing back or showing any resistance. When Dean smashed his lips to Castiel, it was like a dream. Only it wasn’t. _Holy shit, this is actually happening. Don’t you dare fuck this up, Winchester._ Dean pulled back slightly, not wanting to scare the angel and make him fly away, leaving him to make out with a wall. He softened the kiss, but only slightly. He was still kissing him hard and after a few seconds, Cas kissed him back. It was sloppy and messy and _perfect_. Dean didn’t expect that Cas really had any experience, even kissing, but he was doing alright for his first time. Dean pressed his whole body to the front of Cas and could immediately feel his angel’s dick, trying to break free of his usual dress pants. Dean was still in just a towel, but he pushed his hips forward into Castiel’s, rubbing Cas’ cock up against his own, which was surprisingly already getting hard again. Cas broke the kiss slightly, to let out the deepest _fuck me_ moan Dean had ever heard, and he desperately wanted to oblige, but not yet. He frantically began to divest the angel of his coat, jacket, tie, and shirt, before finally reaching for his belt, which gave him a little resistance before Cas reached down to touch it, making it disappear from the loops and end up on the floor. Dean supposed he could have done that with all his clothes, but was glad he didn’t. Dean was thoroughly enjoying ripping the clothes from his angel’s body, revealing what he’d only glimpsed before. Dean made quick work of Cas’ pants and pulled them down his legs.

“Jesus, Cas. Why aren’t you wearing any underwear?!” Not that he cared at this moment. Knowing Cas had most likely been walking around without underwear this whole time made him shudder slightly.

“I didn’t see the point,” Cas panted from above him as Dean was sinking to his knees.

Dean had never really done this before. He knew what he enjoyed having done to him, and Castiel wouldn’t have any preferences yet if this was his first time, but he was still a little nervous. His beautiful angel was standing in front of him completely naked, panting and begging him _Please, Dean. Please don’t stop_. Dean looked into his best friend’s unbelievably beautiful eyes for a moment, before moving forward and pressing a single kiss to the tip of Cas’ cock. Cas groaned and thrusted his hips forward slightly, wanting more. Dean stroked Cas a few times before licking around the head and taking it into his mouth. No way was he going to be able to get the whole thing in on the first try. It was definitely not small, but it would be manageable with a little practice. _A little practice. God, I hope I get to do this again_. It looked only slightly smaller around than Dean’s own, but no shorter. He moved his head down as far as he could and bobbed his head a little, sucking slightly as he pulled off, looking at Castiel. Cas looked even more fucked up than normal. He was glistening with sweat and had his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, breathing heavily. He had both hands at his sides, balled up into fists, probably not knowing what to do with them. Dean was determined to get Cas more involved, so he caught one of Castiel’s fists and moved it to the side of his own neck, encouraging him to tell Dean what he wanted. Not that he’d really know what he wanted. Dean would just have to give him everything. He continued to lick and suck lightly at the angel’s cock, with Cas’ hand firmly on the back of his head now. _Please, Dean. Please, more, faster._ Dean obliged and began to massage Cas’ balls as he moved his mouth over his cock, trying desperately to make this good for him. Cas’ moans became too much for him and Dean ripped the towel away from his own body and began to stroke his cock furiously. Castiel was getting louder and thrusting into Dean’s mouth, fucking his face as much as Dean would let him. He looked down at Dean and saw him jerking himself off as he continued to pleasure Cas. Apparently that sight was too much for Cas to handle because he started to jerk his hips frantically and then “Dean, I think… Dean!” before Cas came with a scream. Hearing him yell Dean’s name when he came pushed Dean right over the edge with him and he came on the towel, still swallowing down Castiel’s cum. Dean licked him clean and pulled away to look at him. He’d never seen anything as beautiful as Cas after his first orgasm. He was sweaty and panting, looking like he’d just seen God. _No, I take that back, that dude’s his dad!_

Cas slid down the wall, looking spent, but Dean knew he’d be back to normal in a few minutes, seeing as how he didn’t exactly sleep. “Thank you, Dean,” Cas said in a voice that sounded even rougher than usual. How had that voice not always made him want to bend over the nearest surface? Dean was realizing a lot of new things lately, he supposed. He wanted to kiss him again, make him taste his own cum. He figured if that was going to happen, it couldn’t wait, so he leaned forward and kissed Castiel once more, slower this time. He licked into his mouth and met the angel’s tongue, swirling them together in an intricate dance that only they’d know about. He kissed his angel for a few more minutes, relishing in the fact that Castiel was kissing him back eagerly. He wondered briefly what the recovery time was like for an angel, and decided he’d have to find out later.

“You should go back to sleep.” Dean looked at the cheap alarm clock next to the bed which read 3:23am. He could log a couple more hours before Sam woke up. _Oh shit, Sam. He’s right next door, what if he heard? It’s not like we were being quiet. At all._ Dean freaked out for a second, but he knew that Sam wouldn’t care. Although he wouldn’t have been happy to have to _hear_ it happening.

“You still gonna be here when I get back up?”

“I’ll always be here when you want me here, Dean.”

“So, that’s a yes.”

“Yes, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More chapters are currently in the works already but I’m always open to suggestions. Please let me know if you want more! Chapter 2 is coming soon either way ;)


End file.
